Andrew St. John (Video Game)
:For the webisode character of the same name, see Andrew (Webisodes). :For the comic book character of the same name, see Andrew (Comic Series). Andrew "Andy" St. John is an original character and appears in Episode 2: Starved for Help of The Walking Dead Video Game. He owns a dairy farm somewhere outside or in Macon, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Andrew along with his younger brother, Danny lived and worked on their parents dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. Andrew was the older sibling of the family where he took on more responsibility. He looked after his brother while helping his father work on the farm. After high school, Andrew went to college and graduated with a unknown degree however, he returned home to help his mother look after the farm following the death of their father. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help He is first seen walking passed the Travelier Motel with his brother and ends up inviting the group to the dairy farm. Eventually Lee Everett, Clementine, and the others will stop by Andrew's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. At the dairy, Lee and Mark learns that Andrew is in charge of the maintenance of generator that helps keep the place safe from the walkers. He asks them to take a walk around the perimeter, and remove any dead walkers entangled in the fence. As Lee and Mark are working, the power to fence is turned back on as they are on the wrong side of it, in spite of Andrew's promises to keep it shut down, and they are ambushed by bandits. Narrowly escaping, and with Mark getting an arrow in the shoulder in the process, him and Lee makes it back to the farm proper, where Andrew feigns surprise, claming that he thought Mark's yell was the all-clear signal, despite the power being turned back on before he screamed. After unsuccessfully searching out the Bandits with Danny, Lee returns, and finds out that Kenny is growing suspicious about a locked room in the back of the barn, thinking the St. Johns might be hiding something there. Andrew notices their interest in the room, and Lee can question him more or less directly about it, but he just claims there are tools in it and that it is locked to keep the bandits from getting their hands on them. Determined to find out what is in the room, Lee distracts Andrew by sabotaging the generator, and removing the lock with a multi-tool. Just as he opens the doors, revealing a bloody slaughter room, Andrew returns and tells him to come to dinner, and gives dodgy responses to Lee's questions about the room. Back in the house, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which have assembled for dinner, Andrew takes Clementine as a hostage, provoking Lee's anger, before he is knocked out by Danny, and locked inside the freezer room. After escaping from the freezer, Kenny and Lee's attempt to sneak up on Danny is interrupted by Andrew, who tells Danny to finish the prisoners off, before he goes back inside the house to check on Brenda. Later, having delt with Danny and Brenda; Lee runs into Andrew who has taken Duck as a hostage, he accuses Lee of ruining everything for him and his family, he them shoots and wounds Kenny as he attempts to free Duck. He is however distracted when either Doug targets his laser pointer at his eyes, or Carley takes a shot at him and grazes his ear. Lee goes for Andrew's rifle, and squares off against him in a hand to hand fight with Andrew at first having the upper hand as he attempts to murder Lee by shoving his face into the electrified fence, but he is either shot at the last second and wounded in the shoulder by Lilly or stopped by Lee breaking free (depending on his relationship with Lilly). Lee then viciously beats Andrew with his bare hands, almost killing him before he stops by his own account or is told to do so by Doug/Carley, and walks away. Andrew then gets up on his knees with great difficulty, and angrily challenges him to come back and finish what he started, telling him that he "ain't shit", and threatens him with the wrath of his mother and brother. Lee can then imply or outright state that his family is dead or dying, which causes Andrew to break screaming down in sorrow. Lee can then decide to either kill him by kicking him into the fence/shooting him in the head or spare him and leave him to his fate as walkers overrun his farm. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to either kill Andy or let him live when he yells at Lee to come back and fight. Kill Him (Deceased) If Lee decides to kill Andy, he has a choice between kicking him into the fence or shooting him in the head, both options killing him immediately. If Lee does kill him, Clementine will become distraught. Leave Him (Unknown) If left to live, his breakdown of despair indicates that he has lost the will to carry on, as he doesn't resist the horde of walkers descending upon him. If Lee leaves him, Clementine will respect his decision. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *Mark (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and people. Trivia *Like , Andrew also is the son of a farm owner and works on the farm in Georgia county. *If spared by Lee, Andrew's fate is ultimately unknown, however the achievement/trophy that is unlocked after sparing him implies he was indeed killed by the Walkers overrunning his farm. *Andrew went to college and graduated with a unknown degree. *Andrew is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname. *Andrew can be seen with a revolver in his back pocket when it's dinner time, possibly used to threaten Mark and is seen used in Dinner Time. St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew St. John, Andrew Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists